This invention relates to an apparatus for reserving a lounge or seat, for example, in a theater or at the beach or pool side. More particularly, this invention is directed to a device that can be easily kept in a persons pocket or handbag when not in use and when needed can be unfolded for placement on the seat or lounge to reserve it for the person when he is not using the seat or lounge.
When a person goes to the beach or pool side, or attends a theatrical event, he often leaves the seat or lounge, to get, for example, refreshments, make a telephone call, etc. It is often difficult to continue to reserve this seat, particularly if a person is alone. Often the personal belongings of the person are placed over or in the seat. For, example a beach a towel may be placed on a lounge. This can be confusing to others, for they may think the person has abandoned the seat and left his hotel towel behind. Additionally, it is risky to leave your personal belongings behind because they may be stolen.
There have been some attempts to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,005 to Finger describes a relatively complicated apparatus for reserving seats that includes a complicated casing that encloses a tape that can be looped over the armrests. Indicia can be placed on the seat to indicate it is reserved. Such a device is bulky and complicated and is complex to use and bulky to carry, for example, at the beach.
Another device designed for reserving seats is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,433 to Navarino. This device comprises a pair of hooks at the end of a stretchable strap that hook onto to the seat. The device has an identifying number to temporarily mark the seat.
Other patents possibly related prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 362,758 to Martin U.S. Pat. No. 521,990 to Root, U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,753 to Dwyer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,574 to Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,691 to De La Cuesta, U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,653 to Van Wyck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,523 to Alpert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,216 to Skelton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,153 to Albrecht and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,167 to Michaelis. None of these references, however, teach or suggest applicants invention and the benefits derived therefrom.